As Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) becomes more and more mature and Representational State Transfer (REST) style becomes more and more popular, Internet services offerings are on the rise. Traditional Internet software corporations also begin to try new roles. Internet Service Providers (ISPs) as service providers start to open their service resources and make internal data available to the public, so as to provide a new open mode for the development of websites. In the meantime, diverse application of Web 2.0 also brings up lots of Independent Software Vendors (ISVs) which, in considering customer demands, take advantage of available service resources in networks to design various interactive applications, incorporate services provided by different service providers to generate innovative software products.
This service-oriented new developing mode is also proposed due to innovative nature of Internet applications, which often update rapidly. In successful cases of some big websites, ISV developers develop applications to those websites with open Application Program Interfaces (APIs) to attract users. Existing websites that offer open APIs typically have an inflexible security model since they usually address only a single ISP.